11 Littler Writers
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: When 11 fanfiction writers in their power forms go to a party to celebrate. one is suddenly killed and they are being killed one by one. the door is locked and one of them is the murderer. who is the murderer? who will survive? find out!
1. poem

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story "11 Little Writers"**

 **This is based off Roster Teeth's "10 little rosters"**

 **The next chapter will be the start this one is the poem(P.S. I'm not good with poems.)**

 **11 little writers all brave and strong**  
 **one lost their temper and then there was 10**

 **10 little writers all bunched up**  
 **two bumped into each other and then there was 8**

 **8 little writers when the fog came up**  
 **when the fog was gone there was only 7**

 **7 little writers all paranoid**  
 **ones star went out and then there was 6**

 **6 little writers staying away from each other**  
 **ones pen broke and then there was 5**

 **5 little writers spread out**  
 **ones heart shattered and then there was 4**

 **4 little writers keeping close**  
 **ones mask ripped off and then there was 3**

 **3 little writers scared of each other**  
 **ones powers backfired and then there was 2**

 **2 little writers knowing who was the murder**  
 **the murderers plan was unfolded**

 **and then there was 1**

 **So i hope you enjoyed the chapter. new chapters incoming**


	2. And then there were ten

**So here is the first chapter of 11 Little Writers**

 **here is who is in it**

 **Ninja-Ninjamonkey3904(me)**

 **Clearly-PerfectlyClearly**

 **Sage and Sky-Sage and sky**

 **Ems-LadyofStarclan**

 **Slender-Slender Knight132**

 **Peace-XxPeaceGirl02xX**

 **Captain or Cap-Slenders old account-CaptianthePirate07**

 **DNA-DNAcat**

 **Unknown-UnknownHero**

 **Fanfic-Fanficlovingperson**

 **LINEBREAK**

It was calm in the room.

At each table were two people except for one which had three

The one in the middle was a man with a monkey tail and a ninja suit and he was talking to a female slender man with a mask

Talking to each other in the corner is a girl with a pencil and paper trying to ignore a half fox half human pirate guy bothering her

at a table talking is twins. One boy and the other is a girl. one with wings the other slightly glowing as they talk to a man with a mask and glowing eyes

near the stage is a girl who is permanently crying with a blue shirt talking to a girl with a purple outfit and a star on her Shirt

In a random table is a guy that is half human half cat with his hand patting his friends back at a extendedly long reach for a human patting the back of his friend who is a boy who is sligtly see through with fog coming out of him

Ninja was talking to Slender "So I told him, you can either go each that turkey or I will shove your face into it. I bought it for him so I shoved his face in" Slender was banging her head against the ground saying "How did this conversation turn from talking about fanfiction to your random adventures Ninja?"

With Cap and Fanfic. Cap said to Fanfic "Yeash you really like to write Fanfic, do you ever stop? probably not." Fanfic proceeded to write a sledgehammer out of the book and hit Cap in the crouch with it. Fanfic saying "Shut up" And everyone laughing at Cap

With Sage, Sky and Unknown. The twins are being creped out by Unknown just staring at them when Sky said "So how are you" She said while Unknown said "I'm doing fine" Sage said to Sky "He is really creeping me out.." With Sky nodding to that

Ems and Peace are talking Ems saying "So, you decided to listen to Ninja about what to do next?" Peace nodded and Ems saying "Everyone here had something to do with him, one way or another" Peace shrugging before the notice Caps high pitch scream and they laugh at him

DNA and Clearly were talking quite quietly DNA saying "So Ninja invited you just like everyone else?" Clearly nodding while also face palming saying "Everyone was invited DNA, please be quiet"

Peace then walked away from Ems and went up to the stage and grabbed the mic while DNA got her a drink, chocolate milk to be precise. Then Peace said to everyone "Attention everyone, will you please listen to me, under your seats you will find a note. Open it" Ninja smirked and said "Well what is it is it fanar..." It was a picture of a torn up toy bonnie with the words "Couldn't handle having someone else having your powers NINJA" Ninja looked at Slenders, it was a picture of Jack the killer who had several holes in him with words saying "Wanted to be the best creepypasta huh SLENDER"

Unknown looked at his. A picture of a bleeding Velvet Scarletina with the words "Couldn't keep your powers under control huh UNKNOWN" And he said "Peace, what the heck is this?" With both Sage and Sky nodding while holding one with a picture of Sunny from the Dragonet Prophecy with her throat cut and the words "Guess you don't like innocence huh SAGE AND SKY"

Peace glared at all of them and said "You have all killed at one time or another, but only one of you is guilty of cold blooded murder. So when I turn you in and kill the murderer I will become freaking rich"

DNA got up and asked "But let me ask you this, what is to stop us from killing you right now," The others nodding and Peace responding and saying "Listen to this you idiots, First I have this-" Peace pulled out a gun and continues to speak after taking a sip of her choclate milk "-Secondly, I will murderer each of you if you try to attack me or anyone else so prepare to die if you fight me AND ALL YOU IDIOTS SHOULD SHUT UP!" Then Peace when into a coughing fit and tried to speak before falling on the ground.

Ems running over to Peace before saying "Shes dead... Something in the drink maybe, possibly activated by her rage mode..." Ninja getting up and saying "Thats it I'm leaving." But when he went to the door He saw a peice of paper on it. With the words "11 little writers" on it. Ninja tried to open the door, but, it was locked. Ninja saying "What in the... Guys doors locked, and Fanfic, get your poetry off the wall" Fanfic came and looked at it before saying "Not mine"

Ninja decided to read it

 _11 little writers all brave and strong_  
 _one lost their temper and then there was 10_

 _10 little writers all bunched up_  
 _two bumped into each other and then there was 8_

 _8 little writers when the fog came up_  
 _when the fog was gone there was only 7_

 _7 little writers all paranoid_  
 _ones star went out and then there was 6_

 _6 little writers staying away from each other_  
 _ones pen broke and then there was 5_

 _5 little writers spread out_  
 _ones heart shattered and then there was 4_

 _4 little writers keeping close_  
 _ones mask ripped off and then there was 3_

 _3 little writers scared of each other_  
 _ones powers backfired and then there was 2_

 _2 little writers knowing who was the murder_  
 _the murderers plan was unfolded_

Ninja glanced at it and said. "What, the, duck" Before everyone laughs due to Ninja not swearing. He always replaces his swear words.

The lights went out, and the only one in there when it turned on was Ninja who was freaked out

 **LINEBREAK**

 **one lost there temper and then there were 10**

 _ **ALL YOU IDIOTS SHOULD SHUT UP-**_ **XxPeaceGirl02xX**

 **So Peace is dead. that leaves ten find out on next time**


	3. And then there were eight

**Here is the next chapter**

 **LInebreak**

Ems walked around with her body producing light so she could see her surroundings. She was in the model room, where Ninja had made life models of weapons from several places, RWBY, Halo, Fnaf and other games.

Ems was looking at the weapons trying to find something, when she ran straight into Sage.

Sage had also produced his own light, the two of them looked at eachother and Ems said "Sage, your not the murderer right?" Sage frowned and said "If I were the murderer, which I'm not, I would have to kill my sister." Ems nodding and asking "Whats the plan" Sage said "I have a stash of Dust from RWBY, fire, ice and lots of it. I have a idea for a new story. Hunting a pychomaniac writer and living" Ems nodding and saying "Awsome

Meanwhile Cap had just walked in on Slender crying in the corner about Jack the killer issue. Slender muttered "I didn't want to, I didn't mean to" Cap just staring at her annoyed but keeping a eye on her

over with Ninja, he found a chair, not much to talk about.

Fanfic however had barricaded herself in her room with weapons and armour produced by her book. She wasn't letting anything in

DNA and Clearly were heading toward the security footage room, where they would find out who poisoned Peace. Or would have if someone hadn't broken the living room camera. DNA was yelling and Clearly banging his head on the ground

And Sky and Unknown where walking. They heard a scream that sounded like a fake british call. Sky widened her eyes and said "Thats the S Distress signal. Stay safe unknown"

Sage had also heard it and went to it. The two of them bumped into eachother both saying sorry before looking who they bumped into and said at the same time "Your alright, but then, who called me?" Then, a bullet went through Sages head. It was the murderer, with a mask on. With Gambol Shroud from rwby in its gun mode, he changed in to its blade mode and impaled Sky. And the murderer had killed Sage and Sky, within a minute

 **Linebreak**

 **two bumped into eachother, and then there were eight.**

 _ **Sage and Sky bumped into eachother both saying sorry**_ **-Sage and Sky**

 **who is next?**


	4. and then there were seven

**Here is the third chapter**

 **Linebreak**

Ems picked up a sword that turns into a rifle from RWBY, she walked slowly, keeping a eye on everything she could see at once, yes she was afraid. No she was not going to let it take over.

She was slowly walking toward the room that Sage had said where there was a lot of Dust from RWBY in there. She just hoped that the murderer hadn't picked it clean yet. Ems shivered at the reminder of Peace's death.

Meanwhile Slender was currently hugging a chair with Cap watching and saying "Slender, that's not me, that's a chair, stop hugging the chair, are you a chair hugger? Wait, what's a chair hugger? Never mind forget I said anything." Slender was crying and her tentacles on her back where hugging everything she could get them on, except for Cap who was anime style sweat dropping in the corner. He was muttering "Slender, what the heck are you doing now?"

And with Ninja he was currently beating up a mannequin with his chair. Fanfic watching from outside her door that she was blocking with some stuff. Including a car-WAIT WHERE DID SHE GET THE-oh right her power is that anything she draws from the paper she writes in comes to life.

DNA and Unknown where waiting in the camera room for Clearly to come back from repairing the dining room camera. DNA said "I hope he's okay" Unknown nodding and saying "With his kind of power, I actually don't think he can die." DNA smiling for the vote of confidence for his friend. He just hoped that what Unknown said was true

With Clearly, he was trying to fix the camera in the dining room saying "Come on fix you stupid camera" Clearly was just about to fix it when a bullet shot through his shoulder. Clearly screaming "Son of a-" Turning around, it was a person(So we don't know there gender) in a mask so he couldn't see who he was. The man had a pistol and machete. Clearly went smoke mode. Making it impossible to see except for Clearly. He looked around for the unknown person. Before getting shot in the other shoulder. Clearly turned toward who was shooting him before he got a machete to the gut. Clearly stepped back and as he fell over. the Fog releasers activated getting rid of the smoke. Clearly was dead as the smoke disappeared. Smoke still being released from the holes in his body as he laid there dead.

 **Linebreak**

 **The fog was gone and there was only seven**

 _ **Clearly was dead as the smoke disappeared**_ **-PerfectlyClearly**


	5. and then there were six

**Here is the next chapta!**

 **Linebreakio**

Ninja kept knocking at Fanfics door, every time he asked to come in she said that she didn't trust him. Also, the car is difficult to move out of the way, even for Fanfic. Ninja banged on the door, " _Of course she made it impossible to break even with my powers..._ " Ninja though as he kept banging on the door trying to get in. Ninja said "I'm not the murderer!" Fanfic responding with "Prove it." Ninja didn't say anything due to him being beaten by Fanfics logic.

With Slender, she had got up, noticed Cap was gone, and got her sword, shotgun, Sage's Dust supply and other weapons. But before she stepped out the door, she slipped and fell on her face. With Cap videotaping the whole thing, laughing.

DNA and Unknown had went to see what was taking Clearly so long. DNA said "I hope he's okay" Unknown saying "Probably needs more time, why are we getting him aga-" They saw Clearly smoking and bleeding body, DNA started crying. Unknown muttering "But, smoke can't be killed." DNA glared at Unknown as he started to repair the camera, to do what Clearly had tried to do.

Ems walked into the black room, looking for weapons. She knew she had to get out quickly, her powers don't work in the black room as well.

The door slammed behind her as she jumped and everything turned pitch black. Ems used her ability to create light so she could see where she was going. Looking around, she saw that there were no weapons to use, so she was trapped.

A arrow slammed into her chest, taking out the source of her light. More arrows and even a ice arrow stabbed her. As Ems went down she said "Sorry Ninja, *cough, cough* looks like, I won't finish your favorite story. *Cough, Cough* Looks like my, light, faded Ninja..." Ems bleeds out as the door opens and the lights activate outside.

 **Linebreak**

 **One star went out and then there were six**

 _ **A arrow slammed into her chest, taking out the source of her light.**_ **and** _ ***Cough, Cough* "Looks like my, light, faded Ninja..."**_ **-Ladyofstarclan**


	6. And then there were five

**Its the next chapter**

 **Linebreak**

Ninja, was crying. Not because Fanfic had kicked him in the balls with a truck, not because Cap had taken a picture of it. But, it was because.

Ems was dead. His first friend, was dead.

Ninja grabbed his suit of armor, **SWORDBREAKER** (from Minecraft, story mode episode 4) and his ultra sword **BLAZEBREAKER** (from the same episode, same place) and he walked out of the room, promising to avenge them, Clearly, Peace, Ems.

Slender was currently watching Ninja, he, had nearly lost it. He was nearly invincible. And that scared her about her friends rage. Cap behind her ready to fight for her

Meanwhile, DNA had atomized himself in the camera to fix it, once he got out, the camera was fixed. He and Unknown went to the camera office. Set the time, and had several possibility's on who put it in, several people had touched Peace's drink one way or another. It was who put something in it, before it got to Peace.

Fanfic, was different she could say. Her life force, attached to her pen and paper, she could bring things to life from it. Everyone liked it, so she didn't have a drink very often, in fear of dying.

An explosion rocked the door. Sending the car soaring over Fanfic's head. She drew a minigun and let it rip.

The murderer was clever, and threw water at her. Soaking her paper, and making her drop her pen in pain. She was bleeding from several places. All because the paper was gone.

The murderer crushed the pen, and then. Fanfic throat was cut, and she fell dead

 **Linebreak**

 **One Pen broke, and then there were five.**

 _ **The murderer crushed the pen, and then. Fanfic's throat was cut,**_ **-Fanficlovingperson**


	7. And then there were four

**fourth or fifth to last chapter**

 **Lonebroke**

Ninja walked into walls, and the walls broke down. He was determined to find the murderer, for their sake. All of them. He would not stop, until, he killed the murderer, and maybe had some chocolate milk

Slender was trying to calm him down with her tentacles. She was being dragged along since she wasn't strong enough to take down Ninja or even slow him down.

Unknown was constantly looking at the footage seeing who had touched Peace's drink. Ems, dead, Ninja, alive but traumatized, Clearly, dead, Slender, alive and was following Ninja at the time of Fanfics death. Cap, yes, it was true. He had to tell DNA. Unknown jumped up and ran straight into a pipe. "Lad, ye be not telling DNA when he be dead."

DNA walked into the power room, and a bullet flew past his head. DNA turned around and said "hello old fox," The murderer smirked and charged.

DNA turned atom and the murderer walked right through him. DNA turned normal and made his fist into a hammer and crushed the murderer. Cap, the murderer stabbed DNA's hand and forced the atomizer to pull his hand back.

DNA said "So, poisoned Peace's drink, killing Fanfic with water. You're a wimp fox, afraid of the strong ones, me, Peace, Fanfic, NINJA" He screamed as he turned into a ball and rammed into Caps chest.

The fox stabbed DNA and threw him across the room. The Atomizer turned his arms into knifes and stabbed Cap.

Cap pressed a button and DNA stopped in his tracks with Cap saying "Lad, this room messes with your power, it would be my plan if Fanfic or Peace survived, but ye be going to be the killed lad."

Cap pressed another button, and DNA's heart permanently atomized. DNA fell to the ground trying to walk and stab him Cap just walking backwards. Taunting the dying man.

Cap saying "Ye know, ye be the only one who put up a fight, Ems, Sage, Sky and Clearly didn't fight back. Peace and Fanfic were quickly dealt with. You be worth more when ye be dead"

Cap fired twice. Once into DNA's head, one into his heart.

DNACat fell to the ground, dead

 **Linebreak**

 **Ones heart shattered and then there were four**

 _ **Cap pressed another button, and DNA's heart permanently atomized**_ **-DNACat**

 **So Cap is the murderer.**


	8. and then there were three

**Third to last chapter**

 **kreabenil(linebreak backwards)**

Ninja finally fell asleep from crashing through so many walls, Slender let Ninja go and her tentacles went back in her back again.

She then dragged Ninja to a safe room and locked the door, keeping him safe from the murderer, it was either DNA or Unknown.

She didn't- no wouldn't believe that Cap was the murderer. He is a nice guy, very funny, angry sometimes, but not a murderer.

And Ninja, she had known him for so long, he was a big guy, with a big heart. He was TRAMUTIZED by the death of Ems. Couldn't be him

When she found DNA's corpse, she believed it was Unknown. He was mysterious, he rarely or even better, never spoke.

Unknown woke up, and found himself tied to a chair with Ca-no that, THING. In front of him smiling.

Unknown said to Cap "You know, I can escape." Cap raised his eyebrow in shock as Unknown vanished and then appeared out of nowhere preparing to kick Cap in the face.

Cap jumped back and fired his pistol. But the bullets went right through the shadow writer.

Cap jumped and accidently turned on the lights and fired a bullet. The bullet hit Unknown, because he can't shadow mode in the light.

Unknown fell to the ground, bleeding. Cap walked up to him, removed his mask. As Unknown screamed in pain due to the light. Cap Shot him between the eyes

 **Linebreak**

 **ones mask ripped off and then there were three.**

 _ **Unknown fell to the ground, bleeding. Cap walked up to him, removed his mask. As Unknown screamed in pain due to the light. Cap Shot him between the eyes**_ **-Unknownhero**


	9. And then there were two

**One more chapter after this**

 **Linebreak**

Ninja knew who it was.

Slender was to innocent, she was nice. Like a butterfly on a flower. She wouldn't murderer.

DNA and Unknown were dead. Killed a couple of hours ago, looked like they put up a fight at least.

That left Captain, the sly slippery fox. The murderer, liar, manipulator and horrible person in general. Was the murderer.

When he told Slender she didn't belive him, when he showed the corpses of DNA and Unknown, she started crying because it was true.

Cap waited for Ninja, knowing he would come when he would find the body's of DNACat and Unknownhero.

Ninja walked in and said "Hello, old fox." Cap smirked and said to the boy "Lad, ye be not going to win today." Ninja responded and said "We'll see about that"

And Ninja charged. He thrusted his sword at the fox, but was countered by the fox's own sword. The two of them swordfighted for a while, before Cap hit Ninjas diamond sword out of his hand.

Ninja then went into plan B, copycat. Ninja first copied Peace. Ramming into Cap and hitting him through walls.

Sage and Sky were next, Ninja flew into the air before firing a light beam. Causing a explosion, yet. Cap still got back up.

Clearly followed as Ninja turned into smoke and appeared every five seconds to punch Cap in the face.

When he copied Ems he became visible again and unleashed a huge flash of light. Blinding the fox.

Then he copied Fanfic and created a car and threw it at the blinded Cap, crushing him against the wall.

After that he copied DNA, making his fists huge as he punched and made the car explode.

Finally he copied Unknown and went behind him and was about to slit his throut.

When Cap grabbed his diamond sword off the ground and slashed off his arm.

Ninja cried in pain as Cap kept slashing as he said "You infused this sword with your own power, the only thing powerful enough to kill you is this very blade. Kind of ironic lad, ye being killed by yer own blade, I would laugh. Your powers used against you is so hilarious."

Cap stabbed Ninja through the heart with Ninja power infused sword and waited by the door.

Slender came in trying to stop Ninja, but Cap hit her in the face with a frying pan, knocking her out.

Ninja was dead, and Slender was captured

 **LInebreak**

 **Ones powers backfired and then there were two**

 _ **Cap stabbed Ninja through the heart with Ninja power infused sword**_ **-Ninjamonkey3904**


	10. And then there were one

**The final chapter, or is it. also** _these are flashbacks_

 **Limebrocli**

Slender woke up her hands and legs tied up. When she tried using her tentacles, she felt metal blocking them from getting out of her back.

Then she saw the murderer, the only one left. Captain the fox, her former best friend. Cap was sitting down smirking at the tied up girl.

Slender then asked "Why Cap, why kill them, what did we ever do to hurt you? What did Peace, Sage and Sky, Ems, Clearly, Fanfic, DNA, Unknown, Ninja and me ever do to hurt you.

Cap smirked and responded "You all are more powerful then me, each of you have some sort of power, Peaces rage mode, Clearlys smoke ability, Fanfics ability to write anything to life are a few of them."

Cap then continued and said "You know, it was easy killing you all. I knew each of you like the back of my hand. Peace was easy, I put a serum in the chocolate milk that would slowly kill you if you got angry, however by now. It would be gone, but that didn't stop it from killing PeaceGirl."

 _Cap put the serum in the chocolate milk behind Slenders back, Slender asked Cap that while he's over there to get the chocolate milk, he gave it to Slender and watched XxPeaceGirlxX die._

Slender asked "But how did you get the others you sicko."

Cap smirked and said "Setting up a radio that would make Sage and Sky's stupid distress signal was easy. Night vision goggles help with Clearly and Ems power barley works in the dark.

 _Cap put down the radio and walked into the shadow turning it on, with Gambol Shroud ready to kill Sage and Sky._

 _Cap put on some night vision goggles as he slowly approached PerfectlyClearly._

 _Cap closed the door as he watched LadyofStarclan walk in and Cap readied his bow._

Cap continued before Slender said a word and said "Then there was Fanfic, DNA and Unknown, when you learn about their powers, it's easy to find holes in their abilitys."

 _Cap readied a bucket of water as he set some C4 charges in front of the door FanficLovingPerson was behind._

 _Cap set the power manipulator to manual and grabbed the manual controller to kill DNACat._

 _Cap made sure there were shadows and a lot of light so he could kill UnknownHero._

Slender then asked "But what about. Him, Ninjamonkey3904"

Cap smirked and said "With all the time I see him sparing against one of us, I learned his every move. First use his sword, if fail use powers to fight back. To easy, The anti-Peace serum helped due to him copying Peaces rage mode.

 _Cap kept an eye on the spot of Ninjas ultra sword as he toke the hits from Ninjas ability's. Cap knew when the grab it and stab Ninjamonkey3904 in the heart._

Cap smirked as Slender said "You know one thing Cap, I have eight tentacles, not six."

Caps eyes widened as Slender tentacles broke the chains restraining her, and she ran.

Slender knew that Cap had taken every weapon in the building, she knew he would do that.

Slender knew there was only one choice. She turned around, sent her tentacles at full force, and impaled Cap in eight spots, killing him instantly.

Slender walked away with blood on her hands, and tears on her face.

 **Linebreak**

 **The killer was killed and then there were one**

 _ **Slender knew there was only one choice. She turned around, sent her tentacles at full force, and impaled Cap in eight spots, killing him instantly.**_

 **So see you ne-NOT TODAY**

 **Linebreak of the sequel**

Five men sat at a table, each of their faces covered as they watched Slender impale Captain.

The third man said "This is not going according to plan." with two, four and five muttering in agreement.

The first man however said "This was the backup plan incase Slender killed him. When she finds out about the special face.

10 cameras activate showing Peace, Sage, Sky, Clearly, Ems, Fanfic, DNA, Unknown, Ninja and Cap unconiuse eight of which in grass. The other two on the metal floor.

He continues "She will go find them, and the plan will succeed

 **Real linebreak**

 **Here comes a sequel**


	11. Sign up

**NEW TRAILER.**

 **You all know how it is with the ending for my only finished work "11 Little Writers."**

 **WELL GUESS WHAT.**

 **Im Coming with a sequal.**

 **and i need people.**

 **I mean, i did kill everyone but Slender last time.**

 **Volunteer if you will.**

 **Here are the new 11 Little writers so far**

 **1, Slender Knight**

 **2\. QueenofHearts7378  
**

 **3\. Dash Master 48  
**

 **4\. Elcall  
**

 **5\. AllyWantsFood  
**

 **6\. GaurdianWitchDemiGhost  
**

 **7\. Archwar**

 **8\. Gadget The Critic  
**

 **9\. prwtfalcon6**

 **10\. Luca the Wolf  
**

 **11\. Myra the Fox  
**

 **So sign up. and possibly get killed**

 **And its closed**


End file.
